The Stealth Party
by DashFalcor
Summary: This is a story about two Warriors uncovering a sinister plot that has been running through the veins of the world for years on end. The prime evils strike again. please R


The Stealth Party  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The wind blew hard. Flinging dust, dirt, and leaves around everywhere. Slowly forms started to appear out of the dust storm. A detachment of warriors marched forward through the gloom headed for of Lut Golein the city of sand. The force was lead by a rugid warrior known as Kogi. He was a short stalky fellow with a giant two-handed katana on his back. He was quick with his sword but quicker with his mouth .The detachment moved forward through the storm. They had been sent as a scouting party for the city, because the city had been attacked by an army of demons and other vial creatures. The people of the city fled and ran to an old monastery made thousands of years earlier for purposes such as the attack that occurred. The city ,over the time diablo and his brothers had been returned to there pit known as hell, flourished and became very prosperous. Actually many more cities erupted all over the coast. This party in particular was sent to re-enter the Lut Golein and check if the demons and other beings of the abyss had left or grown to a higher number.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Camping  
  
" Well this sure is a great ", kogi said to himself as he marched at the head of the column marching for Lut Golein. " Sir " ,a voice called from behind kogi. "Yes ", kogi said as he turned around with a grim expression on his face. It was his best friend Laren. Who has known him since they where about five years old. Laren was a taller man about 6'3' unlike Kogi who stood a little above five feet, but made up for it in width. Laren was built for speed and stealth a reason he was the head scout."I checked the pass ahead it is clear for a camp and I found a few good vantage spots to, sir, for the watch", Laren said as he finished his jog to catch up to Kogi. " It doesn't look like the weather is going to co-operate with us though." Kogi said as he turned to look at the light that would have been the fading sun if not for the infernal wind constantly blowing up dust and such. Laren sighed as he tried to pull his cloak tighter around him to try in vain to try and lesson the amount of dust pelting against him. "Well", kogi said as he rounded the top of a hill and looked ahead in dismay towards more trudging through undergrowth. He marched through trees and under brush trying to continue on. The spot laren had picked out was perfect for camp when they came upon it. "Hughtor tell the rest of the men to set up camp", Kogi yelled back to one of his second lieutenants. Hughtor nodded and yelled back in a gruff but load and threatening voice, "Set up your tents and build the fires where making camp lads." Laren walked over to Kogi and began setting up his tent next to him. Kogi looked over to laren and said, "take the first watch. Take two men with you." Laren nodded back agreeing and thanking kogi for the first watch. Laren had been scouting all week ,backtracking and tracking ahead and behind of the group to try and check if they where being followed or looking for camping places. Laren walked away from kogi moving towards the center of camp to try and get some volunteers for the first watch. "Hoy man who wants to take up the first watch with me," laren yelled. Several men raised there hands and laren picked two men from the group. Laren moved with the two men ,all holding there weapons, laren with a one handed katana and a wakasashi and one man with a halberd and the other with a spear, to posts around the camp. Where the men would triangulate around it. Laren rested his hands on the hilts of his two weapons as he walked around the camp while keeping a sharp eye for enemies. They moved around the camp for about two hours when finally there watch was up. Laren woke two replacements and walked over to his tent to settle down for a nights rest. As laren walked up to his tent he noticed kogi was still awake. "What's wrong?" laren asked as walked up to kogi. " Well, I'm just a little worried about what we may find when we get back home." Kogi explained to his friend. "No worries my friend. You need some rest that's all we will worry about those things in the morning",Laren said as he sat next to his friend. "Listen, I know your troubled about when we fled. We left to many people behind, but we got out safely and every thing is ok", Laren said to comfort his friend. "Thanks man you always new......", kogi started but was interrupted by a guard screaming for help. Instinctively Kogi and Laren drew there weapons and ran to the man who was yelling. As they ran other men where getting up and drawing there weapons in the same. "I'll wake the camp!" Laren yelled to kogi as they were passing the center of the camp, where a bell was kept when the general alarm was raised. "Go for it I'll rally the men", Kogi yelled back as they split up Laren running for the bell and Kogi running to rally the troops. As Laren got to the bell he heard a sharp roar. Laren knowing what makes that sound, Sped up even faster to get to the bell for at least two thirds of the camp wasn't up yet.   
  
Kogi sped forward to the guard which he realized was fighting off a group of devil kin. Kogi's eyebrows raised as he ran forward directing his attack towards the shaman. Right before kogi hit the group he heard the bell begin ringing. Kogi slammed into the group of Devil kin. Slashing downward first killing one of the lesser monsters, Kogi moved forward as three of the little demons headed towards him. Kogi brought his sword up defensively. One of the three devils moved forward to slash kogi struck first already being cocked for the slash he stabbed out forward sticking the demon through the chest. The other two ran back trying to regroup. Kogi moved forward slashing side to side cutting both down before they could even turn around to fight back. Kogi spotted a shaman and ran immediately tom catch the shaman unaware.   
  
Laren pulled the bell as fast as he could yelling at the same time that the camp was under attack and to get there dead ass's out of bed. Finally when the men where starting to wake up and recover from the initial shock of the attack. As a man passed him laren stuck his arm out and caught him by the shirt. "Ring this bell until your arms fall off or until the damned creatures are standing next to you!"Laren yelled to the man as he passed the bell rope to him. Laren quickly yelled to all the men that were ready for battle to follow him. Laren ran as fast as he could to the growing light of the torches ahead. He wondered, as he was running with all the men behind him, how could these monsters have found there camp? Another question popped into his head as he drew his katana and wakasashi to jump into the frey of battle, how did they find out and did someone warn these creatures. All questions that would have to be answered later. 


End file.
